In LCDs that are widely used, color filtering regions of the three primary colors (red, green and blue; RGB) are arranged in a predetermined pattern to form color filter units.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a TFT-LCD, a color filter (CF) comprises a CF active area 101 and a CF dummy area 102. Correspondingly, referring to FIG. 2, a TFT array comprises a TFT active area 103, a TFT dummy area 104 and curing pads 105.
Referring to FIG. 3, there is shown a schematic view illustrating a spacing region between the CF and the TFT array after being assembled together. In this figure, the reference numeral 106 represents a CF substrate, the reference numeral 107 represents a CF indium tin oxide (ITO) layer, the reference numeral 108 represents a TFT array substrate, the reference numeral 109 represents a TFT first layer (TFT M1), the reference numeral 110 represents a TFT insulation layer, the reference numeral 111 represents a TFT second layer (TFT M2), the reference numeral 112 represents a TFT through-hole, the reference numeral 113 represents a TFT ITO layer, and the reference numeral 114 represents conductive particles.
The present inventor has found through long-term research and development that, if conductive particles 114 are present above the TFT through-holes 112, the TFT ITO layer 113 and the CF ITO layer 107 might be electrically connected to each other to cause an abnormal condition that the CF is at the same voltage level as the TFT; or if conductive particles 114 of large particle sizes are present in regions where no TFT through-hole 112 is formed, then such conductive particles 114 might penetrate through the TFT insulation layer 110 to reach the TFT M2 111 and then connect with the CF ITO layer 107 during the assembling process, which may also lead to the abnormal condition that the CF is at the same voltage level as the TFT.